Wake Up Call
by A'isha Ishtar
Summary: Hatori hires a nurse for Akito. As she cares for and feels pity for him, can she ignore his cruelty and fall in love with him? male!Akito/OC Second Furuba fic, don't shoot!
1. Chapter 1

The previous night had passed in torment for Akito Sohma. Unable to sleep, he had nothing else to do. His night consisted mostly of staring at the ceiling, listening to mindless drivel on the TV Hatori had brought in for him, and coughing harshly, in a dry attempt to bring up the phlegm clogging his airway and hindering his breathing. He would hold a tissue in front of his mouth, waiting for another coughing fit, but the efforts were fruitless, as revealed when he pulled the tissue away. There was usually nothing in it, save for the saliva that often dribbled out when he coughed. He cursed all of his sicknesses, but at the moment he was busy damning this cold's descendants to the darkest depths of hell.

... Which displayed to even himself that he had an anger problem. People without an anger problem didn't sit in bed all day punching the mattress and damning whatever was descended from their disease to the darkest depths of hell. People with anger problems (i.e. him) did.

The morning came so slowly that Akito wondered if it would ever come at all today. One of the things he always counted on in the morning was the sun creeping up from under the horizon and shining through his curtains. That was something he depended on, for sunlight gave him hope. Maybe someday he would just... feel better. Someday he wouldn't suffer one illness after another, because that was how it usually went. As soon as he got over one ailment, and started to feel better, another one would crawl up and overtake him. Head colds, chest colds, pneumonia, sinusitis, random fevers, the flu, assorted stomach viruses, headaches, odd pains and soreness. He sometimes wondered how it was that he caught all of these sicknesses, for the only person that visited him on a daily basis was Hatori, and that man hardly ever got sick.

Akito sat up in bed, blinking at the bright sun through the curtains. This obviously caused some kind of change in his body, probably because of how quickly he sat up, and his nose began to run. Groaning, he reached over to grab another tissue. He growled when his hand was met with an empty box. He reached deep inside the box, just to make sure they really were gone, and glared when he looked around the room to find no more boxes (not to mention all the used ones littering the floor). He sniffled, clutching the blanket. "_HATORI, I __NEED MORE TISSUES_!"

He sat there for a few minutes, arms crossed over his chest and sniffing, blinking wearily. He wondered what on Earth could be taking Hatori so long; he knew that Akito was waiting. So why was he dawdling?

After a few minutes, Akito considered the idea of just lying back down and trying to go back to sleep. He was still so tired.

Finally, however, the door opened and Hatori walked in, carrying two more boxes of tissues. "I'm sorry it took so long," he said, placing one on the table and the one that he had already opened on Akito's lap. "Forgive me."

"Yes, but what did take so long?" Akito snatched a tissue from the box and wiped his nose.

"I was checking out Momiji's sore throat when you called for me, Akito-sama. Please forgive me."

"Hmph." Akito sniffed deeply, reaching for the remote. "Whatever." He flicked to a different channel. "I need books. There isn't anything on, and I'm bored."

"Actually, Akito-sama, that's what I wanted to talk to you about." Hatori swept some of his hair behind his ear. "I'm getting busier and busier, as far as my other appointments go. My appointments outside our family, I mean? And I don't have so much free time anymore. And... I take care of _you_ in my free time. I can't neglect the other patients outside of the family. They count and depend on me as much as you and the others do."

Akito noticed that Hatori was speaking softly, and that his hands were shaking. That meant he was afraid. "Why are you frightened, Hatori? The news you're going to tell me - is it going to upset me? Is that why? Are you scared of how I'm going to react, what I'm going to say? Are you afraid I'm going to yell at you?"

"... Frankly? Yes."

"Then you're afraid of me."

"... Somewhat, yes."

"Good. You should be. Now what are you telling me? Stop beating around the bush. I know very well of your other job."

"Ah, well... you see, since I am so busy, and you seem like you might be getting more independent... I've come to a decision. I have hired you a nurse to replace myself as your daytime caretaker."

Akito had already discarded the previous tissue and was blowing his nose with a new one. He glanced up through red-rimmed eyes and raised an eyebrow at his nephew. "You better tell me you're kidding right now."

"No."

"The hell is wrong with you!" Akito tossed the tissue box at Hatori. "I don't want a freaking nurse! I don't want-" He was suddenly launched into a coughing fit. He threw his arms over his mouth, the sleeves of his loose kimono bearing most of the brunt. He slouched over, clearing his throat and glaring at his lap. Still nothing had come up, and still it was hard for him to breathe.

The tissue box had bounced off Hatori's head. He bent down, scooped it up, and deposited it right back in his uncle's lap. "Akito-sama, I can't attend to everyone at once. I will still take care of you. But from the time you wake up until the time that I get home, your nurse will care for you. She will do anything that you want or need done. She will also sleep in the spare room next to yours, so that if you need something in the middle of the night, you can call her and she'll be able to hear." He pushed back his shirt and looked at his watch. "Oh, dear. I have to be going. My first appointment is in twenty minutes. Your nurse's name is Akane, and she will be here soon. Alright, I have to get going. I'll see you this evening. Good-bye."

And just like that he was gone, out of the room.

Akito growled, pulling another tissue from the box. "Son of a bitch..."


	2. Chapter 2

Akito wasn't quite sure how it happened, but soon after Hatori had left, he had fallen into a restless sleep. He didn't know why he slept now, since he hadn't been able to all night, but he did. He had lie back on the pillows, pulling the blanket over himself, and closed his eyes, just for a few moments until his nurse got here and he could tell her to get him that Shakespeare book from the living room. He hadn't expected to fall asleep. To be totally honest, he really didn't see how it was possible. But it had happened.

He had a tendency to sleep very lightly, probably able to be woken by the slightest noise. It was made worse by the fact that he couldn't seem to fall all the way asleep. Jolting nightmares plagued his mind, not of really a particular situation or "monster". His nightmares were just... darkness. There was the great, massive blackness that tried to engulf him, and then there was him. He was running from it, trying to keep himself from becoming a part of the darkness. He'd never let anyone know, but he was deathly afraid of the dark and becoming bonded with it. He would run as fast as he could, but then his lungs would catch fire and he'd start coughing, and then he couldn't outrun it...

And then he woke up. He always woke up.

He sat straight up, gasping for breath. Why was it that when he was dreaming and his lungs were under strain, it always happened to his physical self? He took in a few deep breaths, then swallowed. He wasn't sure what had woken him up this time... his alarm clock had gone off long ago, and he'd wanted to throw the demon technology against the wall, but he didn't. So what could it be this time?

Then he noticed what was out of the ordinary. Somebody was knocking on the door. He sighed and fell back onto the pillows. "Come the hell in."

The door opened, and in walked a woman who looked maybe a few years younger than he was. She had red hair and dull blue eyes. She was wearing just a plain white T-shirt and pair of jeans, with nothing on her feet. She must have already taken her shoes off when she came in the house. She was carrying a bag, which she clutched to her chest, and she looked afraid to say anything.

Akito grunted. "Well? Who are you?"

She made a little "eep" noise and rushed to his bedside, hurrying to her knees. "S-Sorry for not introducing myself sooner. My name is Akane Mejirushi, and I will be your nurse while Hatori-san is out. When does he get home?"

"Hell if I know. What's in the bag?"

"Hmm? Oh, don't worry. It's just... some things he told me you might need or want." She put the bag down on the nightstand and began to riffle through it. "So, um... when was the last time Hatori-san gave you cough syrup? I think he told me... but I forgot..."

Akito's first thought was that she was hiding something. She was talking fast, and her hands were shaking. Her cheeks were flushed pink, but the rest of her face was pale. He glanced over at the clock, which read eight. So he'd been asleep for almost two hours. "I'm pretty sure the last time he gave it to me was sometime around midnight."

"M-Midnight? But it's been eight hours..." She finally pulled out a bottle of red cough syrup and a spoon. "He should have given it to you before he left, right? You take it every six hours... I wonder why..." She was fumbling to get the wrapping off, like her hands weren't used to the gesture. If she was a nurse, why shouldn't she be used to something like that? And her nails were impossibly short. It looked like she'd filed them right down to the cuticle. Why would she do that? "Ah, w-well, it doesn't matter. Oh, why won't the plastic come off...?"

"Let me do it." Akito's hand shot out and grabbed the bottle from her. As he peeled away the plastic, he looked at her from the corner of his eye. She looked nervous and jittery, like she wasn't sure what she was doing. He sighed and inwardly growled, wondering why Hatori would leave him with somebody who wasn't qualified. He finally succeeded in opening the bottle, and handed it to her. "There."

"Th-Thank you, Sohma-san." Now her hands struggled to remove the cap.

"Just call me by my first name. It'll make things go a lot faster, trust me. I hate it when people refer to me by my last name."

"O-Okay... umm..." She held the bottle out to him, looking timorous and afraid that she would be reprimanded. "W-Would you mind too terribly?"

He sighed, but took it from her. "If you're supposed to be a nurse, why haven't you gotten the strength to do this?" Using as much of his own strength as he could, he twisted the childproof cap.

He could see her blushing as he glanced at her for a second. "W-Well, I've never had to be a personal nurse before... I've only worked in hospitals. Usually they have us put the medicine in an IV... or they just have it already opened for us... I'm sorry I'm messing up, being an in-home nurse is just sort of new to me..."

He handed her the bottle, keeping the cap in his own hand. "You really are an odd one, aren't you, Miss Mejirushi?

"O-Oh, please just call me Akane. If I get to call you by your first name, I think it's only fair that you get to call me by mine. That makes us equals, right?"

"You're not my equal. You're my help. And while I'm at it, it's true what they say - good help is hard to find. I must say you're not quite proving yourself to me, Miss Akane."

She hung her head. "I... I know. I'm sorry. I really am." She stood up, setting the bottle of cough syrup by the bed. "P-Please excuse me. I'll be right back." With that, she left.

Akito sighed, but begrudgingly took the bottle and measured out the medicine himself.

**THANK YOU FOR PUTTING UP WITH MY EXTREMELY LONG WAITING PERIOD. ^^**

**This didn't go quite in the direction that I wanted it to, but I must say that I like the direction where it's going better than how I had originally planned it. :D So maybe it's a good thing that I did nothing but play dating sims over the weekend... 'CAUSE I TOTALLY GOT THE IDEA FROM ONE OF THEM. XD**

**Well, I hope you guys liked! :) Drop me a line and let me know! ... I live off reviews, so by giving a review, you're actually helping me survive! Isn't that awesome?**

**Akito: *bonks me on the head with the full moon frying pan* You're an idiot.**

**Me: Oh yeah? Well you're an idiot with a God complex! Take that!**

**Akito: *bonks me on the head with the frying pan again, then walks away* I win.**


	3. Chapter 3

Akane was gone for a full ten minutes. Akito didn't even have to look at the clock to know how long she'd been gone. Counting the seconds minutes off in his head was actually the only thing that kept him from going insane as he waited for her to get back. He'd already swallowed the medicine himself, practically gagging at the taste of it. But he forced it down... he needed a drink now, though, so he was waiting for Akane. He didn't really feel like getting out of bed at the moment. Besides, he shouldn't _have_ to, since he had a nurse to get things for him now. Yet she was nowhere to be found. He groaned as he reclined back on the pillows, never losing count. _Nine fifty-six, nine fifty-seven, nine fifty-eight, nine fifty-nine..._

At that exact second as he was counting off ten minutes, the door opened and a shy Akane walked back into the room. She closed the door and ran an arm over her face before she turned around to attend to him again.

Akito was a little caught off guard by the way she looked, because she certainly hadn't left that way. Her cheeks were bright pink now, as if she'd been rubbing on them, and her bottom lip was cracked so noticeably that it looked like she'd bitten down so hard that she made it bleed. Her eyes were puffy and bloodshot... almost like she'd been crying. Her eyes weren't really focusing on anything, just looking at things.

"Miss Akane."

She turned to face him when he barked her name, and blinked a couple of time. She _looked_ at him... but she didn't really _see_ him. "O-Oh... sorry I was gone so long, Akito-san."

"Didn't I tell you not to call me that, first of all?"

"No, you said not to call you Sohma-san."

Akito replayed the event in his mind and was disgusted to find that she was correct. "So I did. Now, where were you and what were you doing? You were gone for ten minutes exactly."

She shrunk back, as if she were afraid of being scolded. Perhaps she was; she honestly seemed like the kind of person who would break down and cry if someone told her, outright, that she'd done something completely the wrong way. "I'm sorry... please, don't punish me." She got to her knees and bowed her head. "I was just... I had to clear my head. I guess I stayed for longer than I thought. Please forgive me. I didn't mean it."

He sighed, deciding it would be no use to reprimand her further. Looked like she was already at the lowest she'd be for a while. "It doesn't matter. Get over here and take my temperature. Is there a thermometer in that bag?"

"O-Oh... yes, of course..." She dove right into the bag, riffling through it for the thermometer. If Akito had to be honest, she reminded him a little bit of Ritsu. So apologetic, and shy, and eager to please.

He just looked at her for a moment. Her T-shirt was coming up as she bent over, exposing some of the skin of her back. He also noticed that her hair was free down her back, tumbling roughly to the middle. He wondered why she didn't have it up in a ponytail or a bun. Usually doctors and nurses did that so it wouldn't get in the way, right? She was an odd one, that much was certain.

At last she stood up, thermometer in hand. She was struggling with the covers for it, fumbling to get one on. Her fingers twisted the paper, making the most annoying crinkling noise. Her short nails were painted orange, but the paint was nearly off and barely noticeable.

Finally she got the cover on, without any assistance. He was actually surprised that she'd managed to do it herself. She then walked over to the bed and held the thermometer in front of his mouth. "Um... this goes in your mouth."

Akito raised an eyebrow at her. "Did you believe I thought it went in the other way?"

Her cheeks flushed a deep pink and she waved her face with her free hand, swallowing. "W-Well... I dare say you wouldn't allow me to do it that way, Akito-san."

"And how right you are." He held his mouth open and she slid the device in with all the gentleness of a mother. Despite her inept fingers, her hands weren't shaky. She was careful and slow... almost meticulous. She pulled quickly away, though, when his lips clamped down on it. Adjusting it under his tongue, he waited.

Akane shifted uncomfortably, fidgeting. And so her moment of accuracy was over, it seemed. Back to being someone who blended in with the background... like wallpaper. Yes, she was wallpaper.

After what seemed like an hour the thermometer beeped and Akane leaned down to slide it out. She blinked a few times and nodded. "Alright... it says your temperature is about 100.7 degrees Farenheit."

Akito raised an eyebrow again, tilting his head. "And... how much is that in Celsius?"

She shrugged. "I... never learned the conversion. I'm sorry."

He shook his head. "Whatever. I'll find out later." He leaned back and took a few breaths. "Hmm... go get me something to do."

She kind of twiddled her fingers as she put the thermometer down. "Uh, well... um..." She bit her lip, which in turn caused her to wince and withdraw her teeth. "What would you like me to get?"

"Books. Notepads. Anything I can use to distract myself."

"From...?" Her gaze held a confused look. "I-I mean, I know you're sick but which affliction is it this time?"

"Some sort of upper respiratory infection." To prove his point, he coughed harshly and grabbed a tissue from the box on the nightstand, holding it over his face. He then waved her away. "Go. Find something. And while you're at it make me some tea."

Out of the corner of his eye he saw her make a quick bow and then make a beeline for the door. "Yes, sir." Seeming in a hurry to leave the room, she raced out the door and closed it, barely making any noise as she did so.

Akito groaned as he let himself fall back on the bed, still coughing.

Yes, she was going to be a difficult one indeed.

**OK I'M SO SORRY FOR LEAVING Y'ALL HANGING.**

**Well not much happened in this chapter but... I come bearing a theme song for the story! The theme for this is actually two songs. First one is "Head Over Feet" by Alanis Morissette.**

**"_Your love is thick and it swallowed me whole/You're so much braver than I gave you credit for/That's not lip service/You've already won me over in spite of me/And don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet/And don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are/I couldn't help it, it's all your fault..._"**

**And the second one is "Meant to Live" by Switchfoot.**

**"_Fumbling his confidence and wondering why the world has passed him by/Hoping that he's better for more than arguments and failed attempts to fly/Fly/We were meant to live for so much more/Have we lost ourselves?/We were meant to live for so much more/Have we lost ourselves?/Somewhere we live inside/Somewhere we live inside..._"**

**Well! I hope you liked it. Drop me a line, tell me how it was, if you have any ideas for other themes or anything like that. :D**

**Laters! ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow, and HOW long has it been? XD Sorry, haven't been on a real Furuba kick for a while now. Hell, I'm STILL not on one. -_-; I just got inspired because I stayed at home today, thanks to side effects of my new medication, and I felt crappy for most of the morning. So I thought I'd torture Akito for a while to get my mind off it. XD**

**Hope you enjoy it even though it's been a while! Oh yeah, and the dream part wasn't supposed to be so long but you know me and details... *whistles* What? I'm innocent...**

* * *

_He stared into the mirror, looking at himself. It wasn't just himself; it was the side of himself that he hid. The side that was softer, and yet somehow all the more evil because of it. This side was more prone to smirking, more prone to poetic references... and it also had a tendency to drag him on guilt trips and create a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach, something he knew wasn't due to an infection._

"_Here we are again, Aki-chan," Mirror Akito stated menacingly, staring right into his counterpart's bottomless inky eyes. "I thought you said this wasn't going to happen anymore. These little internal battles replacing that ridiculous running dream of yours. I'm just as tired as you are, you know."_

_There was nothing else around him as he stared into the dark pools that were his reflection's optics. All that surrounded them was the mirror, and then... just darkness. "That's because we're the same person. Apparently you're not as smart as the original, ne?"_

"_Oh, come on." Mirror Akito crossed his arms, a smirk already forming on his lips. A new record for the fastest a smirk appeared. "We both know you're not **that** smart. You barely finished high school, remember?"_

"_Because **that woman** didn't know what she was doing trying to home school me."_

"_Tsk, tsk," Mirror Akito chided, wagging a finger, exactly in the same manner as "that woman" he'd been speaking of. "You ought to be grateful she even gave up her own life just to do it. I mean, considering how much she didn't even want you."_

_Akito raised a fist. "I know that's not what we're here to talk about. Now speak or I'll smash this damn mirror so I never have to see you again."_

"_Right you are. Now put your hand down, we both know you're not as belligerent as you want people to think." Mirror Akito rubbed his cheek, as if he'd been struck. "Why are you being such an asshole to that poor woman?"_

_Akito snorted. "Akane? She can't do anything right. I've had to do everything myself." He shifted his weight, placing a hand on his hip. "I thought Hatori hired her to make my life **easier**."_

"_Don't be so hard on her. You've always had a problem with that, Aki-chan." Mirror Akito chortled, placing his hand over his forehead and eyes like he was in complete disbelief. "You're telling me you don't feel the least bit sorry about how you've been snapping at her this whole morning? Giving off only the air of annoyance where she's concerned?"_

"_It doesn't matter. All that's going to happen is that I'm going to tell __Hatori to fire her. I'll tell him she hit me if I have to, I don't want spineless in my house."_

_Mirror Akito fell silent for a moment. He wasn't even looking in his original's eyes, just staring at the ground. "You know..." he suddenly said, very lowly. "She really is worried about you. Even if she doesn't show it... she really is. She's trying very hard to take care of you.'_

"_She doesn't give a damn about me. This is just a job for her."_

"_She's an emotional person. You saw how bad she was crying earlier. Do you not understand that all of those tears were for you? She may be a nurse, but she's not conventional. They're not supposed to let their emotions get in the way but she does. She's terrified for you."_

"_She'll be fine, I'm sure."_

_Mirror Akito suddenly snapped his eyes up, and they met Akito's with the fury of burning coal. "What the hell are you so afraid of?"_

"_I'm not afraid of anything."_

"_You think you're so high and mighty. Well, you want to know what I think, Aki-chan?" Mirror Akito sneered, turning to the side. "I think you've gotten too big for your britches. Why don't you try being nice to that sweet girl? She's trying very hard and all you're doing is firing nasty remarks at her. You're like a negative confetti cannon without the confetti. You have **non**fetti. See what I did there? **Non**, because you're negative. That was a good one, ne?"_

_Akito turned around several times, surveying this black terrain with boredom evident in his eyes. "When is this dream supposed to be over?"_

"_Search me. Why has this woman brought your nerves rising to the surface?"_

"_She's new. I'm on edge that she doesn't know what to do. She sure hasn't proven me wrong yet."_

"_I bet I know what it is. You're scared someone will actually like you for who you are. That someone's actually, really concerned about you instead of Hatori, who does it because he's scared of you. She didn't have to take this job, you know. Didn't she say she worked in a hospital before? That would have been absolutely **perfect** for her. But she's doing this. I don't know why, you're so unlikeable..." Mirror Akito sighed. "But that's the way the world works, ne, Aki-chan? Just be mindful of your words and actions around her. She does care. It'll make her feel bad if she knows you're afraid..."_

**You're afraid...**

**Afraid...**

* * *

"A-Akito-san! Please wake up... your food is going to get cold... oh..."

"Go away! No! I refuse to believe that!" Still waking up from his dream, Akito began to fling his arms around, trying to punch the mirror that had been reflective of that little part inside him. He didn't ever want to see that part again, he wanted to destroy that damn mirror.

"Oh my God!"

When he sat up and looked to the side, he saw Akane lying on the ground, a mug near her knee and tea all down the front of her shirt and jeans. She had a hand on her chest and a hand supporting her weight on the carpet. Her whole face was red, but definitely not from the liquid. A blush was quickly spreading across her cheeks like a wildfire, and she ducked her head down to avoid him seeing it. "I-I'm so sorry!" she cried, and he saw a drop of water fall from her face and darken the carpet. "I don't know what I was thinking! I should have just waited for you to wake up! P-Please, you must forgive me! I wasn't thinking clearly!"

Akito looked at her for a moment, half waking up and half just being amazed at how similar this woman was to Ritsu. He'd made that comparison before, hadn't he? There was one difference... whereas Ritsu would apologize while usually running around the room crazily and screaming his apologies... Akane just sat there, in a resigned sort of way, sobbing and simply crying, expecting some kind of punishment or a slap to the face.

Maybe it was just the haziness he felt from the dream, or perhaps his sore throat, but he wasn't going to yell at her. He just... didn't feel like it. "Get up, Miss Mejirushi."

She jumped to her feet. "I-I really am sorry, Akito-san! I didn't mean to... to spill your tea but... but..." She hurried over to the nightstand, where she had placed a tray with a bowl on it. "I thought you might be hungry too, so I-I made you some clear miso soup." She picked up the tray. "I didn't realize I was gone long enough for you to fall asleep..."

As she bent over and set the tray comfortably on his lap, Akito could see how soaked through her T-shirt was. It was clinging to her shoulders, her chest, and her midsection. It clung most tightly to her chest, and the moisture was making the light red material quite see-through. Through the borderline coral hue of the shirt, he could trace the outline of a pearly bra with his eyes, the straps and cups making perfect baskets for her well-shaped, if normally small-looking, breasts as the wet fabric adhered to her pale skin... **(1)**

He yanked his eyes away and looked down at the tray. "Perhaps you're not as thoughtless as I initially thought you were. However, please go change your clothes. You're going to catch a cold, and I don't need more germs around here."

If it was possible, her blush widened its area, reaching out to stain her ears pink. "O-Oh! Of course, but... I-I didn't bring any other clothes with me. Forgive me, I wasn't thinking..."

"Go down the hall to Isuzu's room." Sensing a string of coughs coming, Akito reached for another tissue and clapped it over his face before letting out a series of what would sound to any other human being like impossibly dry coughs. The fit bent him at the middle, making his entire body shudder with the force. At last he finished, and was mildly disgusted when he found that after all that effort, still there was nothing in the tissue. That phlegm in his chest hadn't loosened up one bit, after all that harsh work he just did in hopes of it. He tossed the tissue in the direction of the wastebasket, not caring at the moment whether it actually made it or not. "She should have a shirt and a pair of pants that will fit you. You look as little as she is. Go on."

"A-Alright." She looked reluctant to leave him after that display, but was inching toward the door. "P-Please eat your soup while I'm gone. I-I'm sure it'll make you feel a little better." With that, she had left and closed the door.

Akito sighed as he looked down at the tray she'd placed on his lap. He didn't have much of an appetite, really. But it didn't look like much more than the broth and maybe a few herbs she'd thrown in. Besides, his throat was crying out for something to soothe it after that coughing, and what better for the job than hot soup?

He picked up the spoon and began to eat.

* * *

**(1) - You see this paragraph here? This probably-out-of-character pragraph? READ IT MANY TIMES. Why? Because... THAT PARAGRAPH IS THE CLOSEST THING TO A LEMON I HAVE EVER WRITTEN AND I'M TRYING TO PRACTICE LEMONS SO BE PROUD OF ME! ToT *runs off to the Emo Corner to practice lemons***

**Well... I suppose that's all I have to say. Thanks for reading!**

**If you liked it leave a review! Reviews make me happy, and when I'm happy I WRITE! ^^**


End file.
